Clapper (VSSK Vychlop)
The Clapper, the in-game name for the real-life VSSK Vychlop, appears in the Faction Pack and Developer Pack DLCs. It first appeared in the mission Sniper Team, as the Red Line Sniper's weapon of choice. Its uniqueness and rarity of ammunition (12.7x108mm) means that it would only be gifted to the most deadly of snipers. In the Developer Pack, it is usable in both the AI Arena and the Shooting Gallery. Overview The VSSK Vychlop is a straight-pull bolt, magazine-fed sniper rifle which uses 12.7x54mm rounds in a five round box magazine. It was developed in 2002 for the special forces units of FSB. It is meant for special operation missions which it is effective against combatants in heavy-body armor. It appears to be the best possible stealth weapon one could wish for, with the one hit kill ability of the other sniper rifles, as well as having the silentness of the Tihar or Helsing without the need to pump after sustained firing. It is also bullpup (shortened) meaning it is easy to deploy and use at a closer ranger, though obviously it is best a long range. However, it only appears in the Sniper Team mission, so is not an option for the main campaign - furthermore, the rarity of the ammunition would severely limit its use. Attachments *4x Optical sight *Laser sight Related Achievements Trivia * It is ironic that the VSSK is nicknamed the Clapper, as it is completely silent. * The Red line scout claims that there is only one known VSSK in the Metro by the year 2034, though considering the rarity of the weapon in real life, in the post-apocalypse, this is justified. * The VSSK in the game is semi-automatic, while the real Vychlop is bolt-action. * The VSSK can be seen several times during the Metro Last Light Mobius trailer . Most notable at the feet of the Airlock Ranger and being Duel-wielded by a Ranger on the tracks. This is contrary to the scout's claims that it is unique. * Furthermore, it is probably quite difficult for the Ranger to dual-weild it considering its considerable recoil and that fact that a real one is bolt-action (though the in-game is not, so it may be based on that). * Despite the real life weapon using 12.7x54mm rounds, the one in Last Light uses the similar calibre 12.7x108mm rounds - this is most likely so the developers did not have to create another round for the game. * It is the only weapon in the game that requires you to adjust the crosshair to account for the coriolis effect, bullet speed and distance. However this may be because, aside from the Sniper Team mission, no other weapon is ever fired across such a huge distance, and they are mostly underground, where there is no wind to adjust the bullet's speed. * The bullets fired from the Vychlop appear to be tracer rounds, as they appear red when in the air, though this may just be a developer's choice to aid the player in firing, enemies seems won't notice the tracer round even it can be easily spotted. Gallery MLL faction pack 001.jpg VSSK Mobius1.png|A Clear shot of the Ranger with the VSSK. Out of shot in his other hand is another VSSK VSSK Mobius2.png|The VSSK lying at the feet of the Airlock Ranger Category:Weapons Category:DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC